


Grieving Process

by projectexfreelancer



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Season 12 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectexfreelancer/pseuds/projectexfreelancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of the Captains, some lieutenants take it harder than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grieving Process

**Author's Note:**

> For a nice touch, listen to this while reading: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kOOT2o21ADI

Kimball didn't like the idea at first, the lieutenants wanting to hold a funeral for their loss, but allowed them to do so in respects. Though Bitters said he wouldn't show up. More so refused to show up. It was Grif's own fault for doing something so stupid as thinking they could stand up to the Feds and get their friends back. Why should he care for someone who left the New Republic to die. Palomo didn't make the funeral either. He's still locked up in his room, alone now that none of his other team mates are alive to share the quarters with him. Funny how he said he wished he had his own room at first to bring back girls. He hates the silence. Though not as much as Matthews. He's been checking up on Palomo whenever there's been too long a silence from the now single room. Smith now comforts Jensen, and Jensen now keeps Smith company. The two lieutenants would be the ones who went out in search of nice stones for the captains' headstones. Jensen broke down crying while carrying two stones back, and continued crying on the ground for a while, while Smith just sat down beside her, sobbing quietly to himself. Jensen and Smith held the service. Kimball watched from afar, keeping her distance, but they know she's there for them. 

Days would pass after the service. It felt like longer, but that's what the grieving process feels like. Like everything has slowed down, and not much else matters. If anything has changed, it would be when Kimball found Palomo asleep on the ground in front of Tucker's headstone. He's been crying, that much has been obvious. He tells her that he just wanted to sleep near his team mates again. That _this_ is all he has left. The only thing left for him from this civil war he doesn't even know why he's fighting now. He knows Tucker's body isn't even there, under the ground he's on, but he can pretend dammit. That's all he can do now. 

Felix is aware of what's going on, he's been watching after all. He seems more upset about the loss of these captains, more than any other lost soldiers from this war. Must be because from what he told the others, that he had to watch as Locus killed them in front of him. That there was nothing he could do to save them. That it was too late. That he was too late. And that he was sorry. The others bought it of course, why wouldn't they. Felix, the hired merc who has seen this happen so many times before, not holding onto his "that's war, not everyone makes it back." mentality this time. As if he was truly suffering in loss too. And Felix would never say it out loud, but is only amazed with himself at what a wonderful actor he is.


End file.
